


Black and Tan and Disco

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Clubbing, Community: fan_flashworks, Dialogue-Only, Disco, Gen, Male Models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and Tan hit a club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Tan and Disco

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks challenge with the prompt "backward"

"Ok, what is going on in here?"

"Gus! Quick, get your outfit on!"

"I'm not putting anything on until you explain what the heck is going on here."

"We're going out tonight!"

"In a delorean?"

"Nice. But no! We're going to Club Backwards!"

"Wait. Is that the place that features a different era every weekend?"

"Yes it is!"

"And tonight's theme is disco?"

"Yes it is!"

"What! I heard the guest list for that place is impossible to get onto."

"Yes it is!"

"Stop."

"Sorry."

"So how are _we_ getting in?"

" _We_ aren't. Black and Tan are back baby!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I talked to Hassenfeffer. Told him that the government recruited us from model academy to be insider double agent spy-slash-models."

"He bought that?"

…

"Right, I forgot who I was talking about."

"Yeah! So let's go disco it up!"


End file.
